1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate, a backlight unit having the same, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light guide plate formed by an extrusion method, a backlight unit having the light guide plate, a display apparatus having the light guide plate, and a method of manufacturing the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image, a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel, and a bottom chassis to accommodate the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source. The light source is disposed at a rear side of the display panel in the direct-illumination type backlight unit and the light source is disposed at a rear side to be adjacent to an edge of the display panel in the edge-illumination type backlight unit.
In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, a light guide plate is used to guide the light emitted from the light source to the display panel. The light guide plate changes a path of the light provided from the light source to guide the light to the display panel.
Meanwhile, as the market demand for small and thin display apparatus continues to increase, researches have been carried out to reduce a thickness of the light guide plate. However, there a limitation to reduce the thickness of the light guide plate using an injection method widely used to manufacture the light guide plate.